Hasten To Their End
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Part of the Shakespeare series and dropping off point to a secondary line of stories. THREESHOT - When Rossi's ex-wife asks a huge favor, how will JJ respond...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1 - This story is designed to be a part of the Shakespeare Series, BUT it will also serve as a jumping off point to a series that features JJ/Rossi/Gideon if anyone is interested...please review! This story will be three chapters.**

_**Author's Note 2: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST DAY TO sign up for the Criminal Minds Christmas Fic Gift Exchange at Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. SIGNUPS END AT MIDNITE CST! This is our LAST challenge of the year and we'd love to see everyone participate with us to create our fellow author's some wonderful stories to read this holiday season!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Hasten to Their End**

**Chapter One**

Swallowing hard, Jennifer Jareau watched David Rossi walk away from her, the strain of the last two months finally taking their inevitable toll on both of them. Biting her lip to stifle a sob as she watched him get into his truck without a backward glance, she shook her head, trying to shake away the horror that had become her reality.

Today had finally been her breaking point.

Their breaking point, she silently amended, watching almost tiredly as the black Dodge disappeared down her street.

Releasing a shaky breath as a hot teardrop fell against her cheek, she shook her head again. Her heart was breaking and pain like she'd never experienced before gripped her.

Had she overreacted? Had she just ruined the best relationship she'd ever had because of her own insecurity? Swallowing hard, she shook her head…again. Was there any chance that this was merely a delusion?

No. No, she'd seen something shining in his darkened eyes when he'd casually mentioned this morning over coffee that he had a breakfast date with his ex-wife. His first ex-wife.

He could deny it all he wanted...but it didn't take a psychic or rocket scientist to know that there were still feelings there. At least a part of him was still in love with the woman.

And that part of him had broken her heart today.

Oh, he'd blustered when she'd made the charge against him, but he hadn't denied it. That's when she'd known...they couldn't go forward together. Not when another woman stood between them. Nor could she go backward and make different choices that would have alleviated the strain between them. Been there. She'd already had that argument with him.

She knew that a part of her was being unreasonable. Her choices over the past months had not been the ones he had wanted her to make, and yet they had managed to overcome that seemingly insurmountable hurdle. But this one….this one was beyond her comprehension.

So she'd said the only three words she could when that realization that there was simply no more she could do had dawned on her.

"It's over, Dave."

He hadn't fought her. Not one single word of rebuttal had past his lips. He'd simply stared at her with stricken eyes for a long minute before turning and walking out her door, never once looking back.

And now, she had to find a way to survive without him.

_**/XXX/**_

Striding into the Federal Building two hours later, Dave tried to keep his mind on the case Hotch had texted him about. It was time to put all thoughts of JJ and Caroline in a box in his mind and lock it down. He was a profiler, damn it, and there was a missing child's life riding on the line here. Therefore, nothing else mattered. But as he stepped into the elevator and jabbed the up button, he couldn't help the wave of nausea that rolled through him, the thoughts of what he'd done rendering him physically ill.

He'd lied to Caroline. Not technically, of course. JJ had made it clear that she was done…now. He'd known by the set of her determined face that her mind had been made up regarding their status together. Trying to explain his unique relationship with his ex-wife this morning would only have added fuel to the fire of jealousy already burning within her.

But telling Caroline he wasn't involved with anyone?

That wasn't true. And it was, even to him, reprehensible that he'd misled his former wife.

His heart belonged to JJ.

_Then why did you invite your ex-wife to dinner, jackass?_ his conscience sneered back at him.

Of course, he knew the answer to that one, too. Even if he couldn't admit it aloud. He'd done it to punish JJ for not having more faith in him. In them. He'd allowed the spiteful nature that he'd spent months trying squelch to have a temper tantrum and run rampant. After all, he'd forgiven her her trespasses, hadn't he? Really, was his sin so much larger than hers? He hadn't lied to her for months and perpetrated a massive deception that crossed international boundaries, not to mention their own unseen line in the sand.

Shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind as the steel doors opened, he reminded himself that he had to focus on what was important. And right now, that meant finding a missing child.

_**/XXX/**_

Perching on the desk beside Emily in the St. Louis precinct, David Rossi stared into her concerned brown eyes. Hell, even he realized that he had to confide in somebody. And since Hotch was in the field with Reid and Morgan thought of JJ as a little sister, Emily was his only option.

Lucky him.

"You did what?" Emily hissed, looking around to make sure she wasn't overheard by the people surrounding them in the crowded office.

"You heard me. I asked Caroline to come to my place for dinner," Dave replied evenly, his face tightening as he watched a momentary flash of condemnation flash in his colleague's eyes.

"Rossi," Emily breathed, her eyes narrowing. "An hour after JJ ends things in a fit of insecurity - insecurity she's got good reason to have considering the last few months and your track record with women, by the way -you go and give credence to the notion by inviting the ex to break bread in your home?"

Pressing his lips together, Dave ground out darkly, "She ended things this morning, not me, Em."

Blinking at the vehemence in his tone, Emily searched for words. "Was JJ perhaps onto something, Dave? Is there still some lingering attraction there? You know what they say...your first is...special. And honestly, JJ's as good a profiler as any on this team," she finished quietly, studying his drawn face carefully.

"I..." Dave trailed off uncertainly, for the first time in a long time not quite sure of himself. "I don't know...maybe I'm going crazy."

"Well, you need to figure it out,' Emily surmised bluntly, looking him directly in the eyes, his darkened gaze revealing far more than she was certain he realized. "JJ has Henry to think about, Rossi. Either you're all in with them or you're not," she said, nodding slightly toward a tense JJ across the room, her blonde head bent over a desk. "You owe it to her and yourself to find out what this is between you and Caroline."

"What are you saying, Emily? Use your words," Dave demanded, keeping his voice low as thoughts of a life that didn't include the tow headed toddler he'd come to love as his own flooded his mind.

"I guess I'm telling you to go for it. See what this is you're feeling. Identify where all this is coming from, but find the answer quick, Dave. Preferably before you do something she won't be able to forgive you for," Emily counseled meaningfully, her forehead wrinkling as she shook her head.

And with those last words of warning, Dave watched his grim faced colleague stand and walk quickly away, the sinking feeling in his gut growing deeper and deeper as he wondered if he was making the biggest mistake of his long life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Hasten to Their End**

**Chapter Two**

Dave sat in his darkened living room, his ignored glass of scotch beside him, stunned to his core.

Caroline was dying.

Soon.

And she wanted his help to do it on her terms. Blinking rapidly as he struggled to comprehend that seemingly simple statement, he inhaled a shaky breath. Hearing the muffled sound of a car door slamming in the distance, he swallowed, grateful that she'd chosen to leave him alone and go back to her hotel and give him time to make his decision.

And damn, what a decision it was going to be. How in the world could he even consider such a thing….and yet, how could he watch her die horribly when there was something he could do to help?

Jesus, when they'd made that pact years ago sitting in the lobby of their attorneys office to be there for each other through thick and thin...to never be THAT divorced couple...the one that couldn't hear the mention of the other former spouse's name without enough bitterness emerging to drown in...he'd never pictured anything like this.

What she was asking for...what she needed for him to do...it went against everything he'd ever been taught...everything he'd believed in. And yet, he couldn't fault her logic. Caroline had always been level-headed. She'd always known what she wanted from life. He had no doubt she was equally certain what she'd want in her death.

Wiping a hand down his slack face, Dave forced himself to move. Reaching for his keys automatically, he needed to talk to someone.

He needed to talk to his best friend.

He only hoped she'd let him through the door.

_**$$XXX$$**_

The television cast shadows around the living room as JJ sat in the darkness, not really seeing anything on the screen. But it was noise. Something to fill the all too quiet air. Something so that she didn't feel so singularly alone. She knew dwelling on the pain wasn't going to alleviate it, but sometimes, a girl just had to wallow.

He thought she was stupid. That she wouldn't find out what his plans for tonight had been. How wrong he was. No one on this team could keep a secret, save her and Hotch….and look how that had turned out. So, when Emily had confided to Penelope about Dave's plans tonight, of course her best friend had come to her.

Not that she was surprised. When David Rossi made the decision to move on, he didn't waste a lot of time mulling things over. He simple acted, damn the consequences.

Frowning as she heard the crunch of gravel in her driveway and saw the flash of headlights through the bay window of her living room, JJ found herself suddenly holding her breath. How many times had she heard the hum of that familiar engine outside her house before? Jerking slightly as she heard the soft knock fall upon her front door, she bit her lip.

There was no doubt in her mind who was on the other side of that door. Should she answer it? Did she dare? After all, what was left for them to say?

The knock fell again, only this time it was accompanied by Dave's achingly familiar voice. "Jen, open up. I can see the television is on."

"Damn it," she muttered to herself as she threw off the throw over her legs and crawled off the couch. Wiping the backs of her hands over her cheeks to assure that all traces of her tears were eliminated, she pulled in a deep breath before opening the door, steadfastly facing him.

"What do you want?" JJ asked bluntly, unwilling to beat around the bush. Her heart wasn't able to take the strain; her emotions bubbled so close to the surface now that she was expecting the volcanic explosion at any moment.

Meeting her reddened eyes, Dave felt his mouth go dry. The pain he saw reflected in her watery gaze broke his already battered heart. Knowing he was responsible for putting it there shredded a piece of his soul. "I...I need to talk," he offered hoarsely, unable to find any other words. "Can I come in for a minute?"

Rather than answer him, JJ turned and walked back into the living room stiffly, leaving him to follow if he chose.

Closing the door behind him, Dave followed her inside the dimly lit room.

"What do you want, Dave?" JJ asked starkly, her voice weary as she turned to face him in the center of the room.

Licking his lips, Dave dropped his eyes away from her. "I...I had dinner with Caroline tonight, JJ."

Spine stiffening at his confession, JJ nodded jerkily. "I see. So you came here to have a post mortem on your date?" she asked with a humorless chuckle, her throat tightening even as she attempted to keep her tone even.

"No." He shook his head, his shoulders slumping as he felt the weight of her gaze piercing through his soul. "I came here because this is where my best friend lives, despite what I said a couple of days ago...or rather what I didn't say." Inhaling deeply as he forced himself to look at her, he said dully, "She's dying, JJ. That's why she came to see me. I found out tonight."

This was not what she had expected. Not in any scenario that had played through her overactive imagination. Blinking as his words echoed in her mind, JJ whispered, "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm genuinely sorry."

Swallowing hard, he shook his head as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I guess I was prepared to deal with my own mortality...just not someone I knew. She's got a diagnosis of ALS about a year ago. Caroline began showing symptoms a couple of weeks ago. She came to ask me...when the time comes, if I'll help her...help her..." he struggled to get the words out.

"...help her die," JJ said softly, her heart sinking even further as she watched his face crumple.

This was far worse than she had ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT - THE FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS AVAILABLE FOR THE SECOND ANNUAL PROFILER'S CHOICE CM AWARDS on "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" FORUM. Please take this opportunity to recognize some wonderful author's and their stunning pieces of fic. Voting ends 11/30/2011. Two Amazon gift cards will be given to two RANDOM voters that take the time to vote in ten or more categories. Congratulations to all of this year's nominees. Now, let's all read some CM fic!**_

_**And don't forget that we've got quite the collection of fellow authors and readers interfacing over at Facebook. Simply friend "Ilovetvalot Fanfiction" and/or "Tonnie Fanfiction" to join in the fun. Periodic announcements regarding our awards and ongoing work are announced there.**_

_**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review, favorite and alert our work! You guys are incredible and we love hearing from each one of you!**_

* * *

**Hasten to Their End**

**Chapter Three**

"Yeah," he whispered raggedly, a harsh sigh slipping out. "Jen, she and I...our divorce was unique," he tried to explain. "We remained close. We just didn't work out, but we were able to remain friends. That's all we've been since our marriage, JJ."

Closing her eyes as she tried to steel herself against the emotions that he was raising in her once again, JJ rasped, "Why are you telling me this, Dave?"

"Because I don't want you seeing something that isn't there. Yes, I care about her. I want to...be there for her, but..."

"Then you should be," JJ said, opening her eyes and injecting a strength into her voice that she didn't feel. "Go be with her."

"JJ..."

Cutting him off, JJ felt her eyes begin to burn. "What do you want me to say, Dave?"

"I want you to say that you believe me," Dave retorted, pushing a hand through his hair as he watched her face clench, her lips tightening into a thin line. "But, you don't, do you?"

JJ shrugged as she attempted to eject a nonchalant tone into her voice ."I believe you're torn. I believe a part of you still loves her."

"A part of me does still love her, JJ," Dave replied truthfully, wincing as he watched her eyes harden at that statement. "As a friend that I've had over half my life. And now she's dying and she wants my help to do it! But I'm not in love with her!" he shouted, a part of him incensed that she couldn't absorb the difference.

"What exactly is it you want me to say, Dave? You want my blessing? My absolution? What?" JJ asked huskily, crossing her arms over her chest and holding herself tightly. Obviously these feelings he had for his first wife ran deep...deeper than anything she could compete with. Visions of the past few months flew through her mind, unbidden and unstoppable. Her son held in his arms…giggling as Dave had tickled his tummy. Dave pulling her close, pressing soft kisses into her hair as they had decompressed following a particularly hard case. Picnics that had been shared at his farm, Saturdays lazily drifting away as they had done nothing more serious than hold each other.

And then, as quickly as she remembered them, they were gone, like fleeting vapors in the night air. What had been was never to be again. They had both lived some sort of a lie….hers, one she had never willingly chosen, but taken upon as a sense of duty...his, one he had been carrying with him far longer than he had known her.

"I don't know," Dave replied weakly, hating himself for hurting her...hating her for not understanding completely. Hating the unfairness of life, in general.

Staring down at the carpeted floor, JJ shook her head. "I'm not your priest, Dave. I can't help you make this decision."

"I'm not asking you to," Dave denied, taking a step closer, aching to sweep his fingers against her skin, to seek some comfort from her touch. "I'm asking you to understand that I have got to help her through these final months. I owe her that. I'm asking you to love me enough to allow me to do this for my friend."

"You need time with her." JJ nodded, still staring at the carpet, the color blurring as her eyes misted with tears that came unbidden. "You need to devote your energy to her."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean..."

"Could you please stop?" she asked, her voice small as she held up a hand, unable to comprehend another word. Swallowing hard, she nodded. "I understand, Dave."

"No." He shook his head sadly, his chest tightening as he realized that, in spite his best intentions, his explanations were falling on deaf ears. "You don't. I'm still as in love with you as I ever was. What I feel for you and Henry has nothing to do with..."

"It has everything to do with it," JJ whispered, her fist clenching, her fingernails biting into the palm of her hand as she tried to focus on something other than the pain ripping apart her body. "You can't split your focus. Not now. I understand that. But I can't be the person you come to when you need to talk about her. I'm not strong enough for that. I feel threatened. I don't understand the relationship you two have together, but, I refuse to be selfish here. If you feel like you need to be with her now, you should be. But until you're over her...really over her...we can't be together," she informed him, her voice cracking with emotion.

"You're saying that it's her or you?" Dave gasped, his shoulders stiffening as he felt the last shred of hope slip away.

"No." JJ shook her head sadly. "I'm saying that it's her, Dave. You need to go now," she said with a shaking voice, nodding toward the door.

"Jen," Dave said desperately, taking another step toward her.

Taking a faltering step backward, JJ shook her head quickly. "Please, Dave. I'm trying to be strong here. I'm trying to do what's right, but..."

"What about Henry?" Dave asked, grasping at straws.

Eyes softening as she heard the frantic thread in his voice, she sighed. "I won't keep you from seeing Henry. You're a big part of his life. And after Will, I'd never deprive him of having a man that cares about him around. We can work something out."

He was lost. Staring at her, he saw the resolution in her gaze, much the same as it had been the morning Caroline called. "Okay, I'll go." He nodded stiffly. "But, Jennifer," he said, taking a step toward her and capturing her wrist, "This isn't over between us. I love you."

She tried to control her trembling chin as his insistent words washed over her. If she looked in his eyes now, she'd fall apart. So, staring determinedly at a picture on the wall over his shoulder, she ordered, "Go."

He knew what this was costing her, and it nearly undid him. She was barely holding herself together. Bending his head, he captured her lips one last time in just the barest of caresses. "I do love you," he whispered against her mouth as a teardrop fell against his cheek, whether it was his or hers he wasn't sure. "I'll find a way to make this work," he promised huskily before turning and striding toward the door.

And once again, JJ was left to shatter, all by herself.

And this time, she wasn't certain if she'd ever be able to piece her life back together.

_**Finis**_


End file.
